Candi McArthur (Gerosha Gaming Universe)
Character bio Early life ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel, Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha) In Sodality: Battle for Metheel, she and Donte are called in by SCALLOP to aid Mukade and Meerkat in defending Louisiana from a Meethlite invasion. They manage to help insofar as to discover the invasion was a ruse. Candi later finds herself on Metheel aiding in a revolution to overthrow King Morzhuk and end the Phaeleel-Metheel War. Her one major complaint was that she had to find a babysitter for Frank, since Laurie Pegol moved on in life and SCALLOP agents don't like being asked to play babysitter. Candi was considering getting Michelle to fill in, but Michelle was busy in Italy with Cocklebur on an unrelated mission. Her inability to give her probation officer a full account of her whereabouts for the mission, however, led to her being tethered once she returned to Waco. The tether allowed SCALLOP officials to call her and receive an explanation when she veered off of predictable paths, leading to more clearances and fewer returns to SCALLOP jail. She was not allowed to enter in the fact that the comms for her officer had been disabled during the alien raid as a defense for not contacting him. While raising Frank and pursuing her career goals outside of superhero work, Candi did her best to honor the terms of probation she was under. However, attempting to adhere to all the demands placed on her would prove too much when the Icy Finger figured out where she lived. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 Candi does more than just end the Phaeleel-Metheel War. This variant of post-''Sodality'' series continuity explores how Toklisana rebuilds the United States following the death of Halal Affadidah. When most of the reconstructed Sodality of Gerosha is sent to different parts of Chimerica to deal with the latest Phaletori-related incidents, Lex Philippine at SCALLOP decides to recruit a team of 49 enhanced soldiers that have Centuition (but are otherwise not Centhuen Prototypes) to perform covert missions to undermine and overthrow Affadidah's remaining regime leaders, and purge their Islamic sect from the Earth. From there, the Toklisanan army can sweep in and take over the northeastern territory. To pull off such a scheme, and save more Americans from being slaughtered by the regime, Lex reasons that Gray Champion Next should aid the soldiers. However, he ends up being captured. No sooner does Candi McArthur get off the phone with Donte, who is in Alaska at the time, than the supermarket she is shopping at is attacked by a desperate Ameristani raid. She puts up a fight, but is knocked out by falling debris. SCALLOP agents arrive and take care of the mess. Candi is taken back to the lab, and injected with large amounts of Darius Philippine's old age-reversal formula. She awakes to find herself reverted to what she was physiologically at the age of 19. Candi begrudgingly accepts Lex's offer to resume her role as the original Ciem, even while her daughter Dana is the new Ciem battling Phaletori monsters in Chimerica. As Ciem, Candi joins the 49 soldiers in their missions. Gameplay becomes divided between sections where players play as Ciem in third-person sandbox mode, and sections where players control the regular soldiers with the game in first-person shooter mode. Candi goes on to rescue the new Gray Champion, who returns the favor by helping her and the remaining soldiers claim what remains of Washington. The Toklisanan army catches up soon afterward, and declares victory. Candi gradually fades under the formula back to her regular 50s physiology, then returns home to retirement. Dana resumes being the only Ciem around.